Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: A prayer childern say at night. Now tied to the Rekai, as one of their own dies in a mission gone wrong.


lalalla I don't own the poem but I'm sure very many people know this story!!  
  
I love inspiration!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now I lay me down to sleep~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke caught his friend as his battered body slammed into his. "BAST*RDS!!" Yusuke shouted using his shot gun technique to wipe out over half of the demon surrounding them.  
  
This had been a simple mission...when it turned an ambush. The Rekai were worn and tired. All beaten and weak.   
  
They'd been running and managed to find themselves in a forest, when Kuwabara had been shot with from behind. The weapon was a chain, and several spikes all over it, and slashed through Kuwabara's skin.  
  
Yusuke held him now, his rich blood covering him completely.  
  
"Kuwabara!"  
  
"Get him behind the tree! We can take on these things!!" Kurama ordered.  
  
Yusuke nodded, and dragged Kuwabara, resting him against the ancient roots. Kuwabara looked at his friend smiling.  
  
"I'm so...so tired..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I pray the Lord my Soul to keep~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hang in there!" Yusuke told his friend, smiling and clutching Kuwabara's hand.  
  
Kuwabara laughed and smiled, "Urameshi...I'm afrai...afraid I won't be able to hang on this time..."  
  
Yusuke stiffened and pulled his best friend in his arms. "No...No your gonna be fine!"  
  
Kuwabara smiled tiredly, his eyes glazed. "Where do you think I'll go...when I die...?"  
  
"Your not going to die."   
  
Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke's tormented brown eyes, "Please...where do you think I would go...?"  
  
Yusuke took in a shuddering breath. You would go to heaven. You'd be one of the noblest people there, and the angels would nod their heads at you with respect."  
  
Kuwabara coughed, "No matter ho....how great a man is...No one is worthy of that!"  
  
Yusuke hugged him, "You are...You are." Kuwabara rest his head on Yusuke neck and breathed shallowly, his warm breath on Yusuke's tanned skin.  
  
"Urameshi...I need to ask you a favor...If I die...I need you to do something for me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~If I should die before I wake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anything..." Yusuke swallowed his voice tight.   
  
"You need to tell everyone how I feel about them..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei listened to Kuwabara talk, and sped up in the killings of the demons.  
  
Kuwabara's word became slurred and it was obvious, Kuwabara was fading.  
  
"Tell Boeton, that she was a great girl. I loved her for being so happy and bubbly...makin' everyone feel better...even if they were dead..."  
  
"Tell Koenma...f...for a toddler...he wasn't too...bad...at doing what he did...and tell him to drop the pacifier!"   
  
Yusuke and Kuwbara both laughed at that. Yusuke was now rubbing Kuwabara's cold skin.  
  
"Tell Yukina I...I hope she has a happy life...and to get...to get married...and have kids..."  
  
"Tell Genkai....I thought of her as a mother...I...I don't have one...never...really kn...knew what one was like...so...so I want her to know th...that I looked up to her."  
  
"Tell Shizuru...Tell my sister...I love her. And no...not to be sa...sad 'cuz I'm...gonna watch over her. Tell her to go...go out and finally pursue those wonderful...dreams 'o hers. Tell her I love her mos...most of all."  
  
Kuwabara took in a breath.  
  
"Tell Kurama," Kurama stopped and turned around starring at Kuwabara, resting like a rag doll in Yusuke's arms. "That...That he was the kindest person I ever met. He was cool...gracefull...and see...seemed unreal...he is perfect. Tell him...th...that I was humbled...by him...wanting to be my...firend...Tell him...I'm glad we were friends..."  
  
Kurama turned around, energy increased and roared at the demons, continuing his killing.   
  
Hiei turned around, already knowing what Kuwabara would say next.  
  
"Tell...Tell Hiei...that...that I never thought he was a punk, an...and I liked to tease him about his height...I don't know why...I thought it was funny to see him...ge...get so mad...though he tried to hide....it. Tell him that I envied him...for his power, not for just that, but...but for his swift mind. I was jealous of him for...for a while...but now...now...I just enjoy seeing how mad I can make him...He is my friend...I just never said it before."  
  
Hiei turned and pulled out his sword, speedily killing demons. He was going faster than ever before to stop the odd pain in his heart.  
  
"And...And tell Urameshi..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I pray the Lord my soul to take~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke froze, his eyes watering. He looked down at his friend, who was white as snow. His hair turning dead, as if it were an autumn leaf. His eyes were closed as he mumbled out this words.  
  
"Tell Urameshi that...that from day one...even...when we were fighting I knew we were going to be friends...I saw it...and I saw all we would suffer through...and how...how...he would die 'cuz of me...I was afraid. I didn't understand these images...Tell him every time he was in pain, I suffered, and ever...every time there was a possibility of his death...I was dying. Whenever I coul...could take a hit for him, or help him in any way..those were the times when I was most alive..."  
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes, glazed watery eyes looking up at Yusuke.  
  
"Tell him I loved him...He was my brother...and my idol...I had no father...and neither did he...he seemed to get though it....and I knew I could if he could. I loved him, and I would di for him, though...we...we'd never say this to each others faces, we ca....cared about each other a lot. We were brothers. And we loved each other as them."  
  
He soughed, and smiled.   
  
"Can you do that for me Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke numbly nodded tears falling from his face.  
  
Kuwabara got heavy and stiff.   
  
Yusuke placed him down and roared.   
  
No demons would live that night, except for the three in the most pain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
